Eternal Knight first of 6 stories
by Sian-Raven
Summary: A single murder leads to trouble for Nick and Tracey. R&R please! It's all in one chapter, so I'll apologise in advance!


_The dark of the night didn't trouble the silent wanderer through the park, nor did the threat of a knife from her prey whose blood still stained her lips, and she felt all the better for it. She stood at the perimeter of the police barrier watching with interest as they fussed over the body she had left behind.  
Nick walked over to Natalie who was squatting beside the body putting the knife in a plastic bag. _  
'So what have we got?'   
'One male, and according to his drivers license goes by the name of Lewis Chance, of no fixed address, looks like he was attacked with his own knife. Picked on the wrong person.'   
'Doesn't look like there was much of a struggle, doesn't seem to be much blood either.'   
'That's what worries me. Normally if someone has their throat slit the ensuing spray would have painted most of these trees a wonderful shade of red, but there's nothing.'   
'Which means he was probably killed somewhere else and dumped here. Or...'  
_Nick and Natalie looked at each other, not needing to finish the sentence.   
_'That's your department, Detective, I'll happily leave it to you. My job is to get this body to the morgue before this place turns into a circus.'   
'Do you have a time of death?'   
'Well he's still warm, no rigor mortis, I'd say no more than two hours. Where's your partner?'   
'Liaising with Vachon.'   
'She told you that?'   
'No, but he's the only 'friend' of hers who would keep her from getting to work on time.'  
_Nick stood up and Natalie signaled to the coroner to take the body. Nick looked up at the small crowd around the perimeter and was stunned to meet the gaze of not just one of his own kind, but one he recognized. His gaze didn't linger for very long, but in that short time his mind had registered the shock of almost ghostly white hair framing a too pale face and eyes that were an electric shade of pink. An albino Vampire. The suit that she was wearing was so dark that it made her already pale features look that little bit more imposing. He turned back towards Natalie who was watching his strange action. She stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, almost making him jump. _  
'What's up, you look like you've seen a ghost.'  
_Nick laughed humorlessly.   
_'A ghost in a black suit.'  
_He moved his head slightly to indicate which direction she should look in, which she did, finding it hard not to miss such a striking figure. _  
'One of yours?'   
'Yeah.'   
'So you think I should look for...?'  
_She scratched her neck nonchalantly and Nick nodded, understanding her suggestion.   
_'If I do find anything you'll be the first, and only one, to know, although I think the cut probably covers it up.'   
'That'd be my guess too.'  
_Natalie walked back to the coroners van. Nick turned back to the barrier and ducked under it. The albino walked over to meet him and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. _  
'Nicholas, mon petit Chevalier. Çe va?'   
'Tres bien. Et tu Lillian? que faites-vous de nos jours ?' (What are you doing these days?)   
'ceci et celui, this and that. At least I know you haven't forgotten your French which is perfectionnez en tant que toujours.'   
'I try my best. What are you doing here, I thought you were a purely European woman, well at least that's what you told me when I asked you to come here before.'   
'That was two hundred years ago, it was different then. And yes I did prefer my civilized Europe to the savage Americas. But times change.'   
'And we don't.'   
'You're still as negative now as you've always been. Just look at you walking around, playing with corpses, acting the mortal, don't you ever get tired of it all?'   
'You're beginning to sound just like LaCroix, you know, you two should make a date.'  
_Lillian's expression went hard, making her features seem even more feral than they were.   
_'You know LaCroix and I have had our differences. You said that just to hurt me didn't you?'   
'And it worked. You say you don't get along, but you trail after him like a lost puppy.'   
'And he trails after you. And you trail after the dead.'   
'We both seem to have a common goal then don't we.'   
'vous êtes le fils du diable.'   
'I'll take that as a compliment.'   
'Only you would.'   
'Nick!'  
_Nick turned to see Tracey hurrying towards him. Lillian raised a wry eyebrow.   
_'A friend of yours?'   
'My partner.'   
'Ah yes, I forgot you like to work.'  
_Tracey walked up to Nick who looked at his watch before looking at her.   
_'Yes I know, I'm late. I got held up.'  
_Nick replied with a knowing smile.   
_'Tracey I'd like you to meet...'   
'Lillian Dumont. I'm an old friend of Nicholas.'   
'All of Nick's friends seem to be 'old friends', so that revelation comes as no surprise.'   
'What's gotten into you?'   
'Nothing, just letting off steam, I apologize.'   
'Apology accepted.'  
_Lillian put her hand up to Nick's face and stroked his cheek.   
_'Am I free to leave the scene Nicholas, I have business to attend to.'  
_Nick took her hand from his face and she held his hand for a second before letting it drop. _'You'll have to come down to the station later and give a statement.'   
'It'll be my pleasure. Au revoir Chevalier.'  
_Lillian glared at Tracey then turned away and practically glided away, making her seem like even more of an apparition. _  
'Nick, are all your friends such delightful people?'   
'Not as a rule.'   
'Seeing as you're almost done here I'll head back to the station, see if I can find anything in past cases and whatever, give the Captain something to get his teeth into.'  
_Tracey giggled under her breath.   
_'What's so funny?'   
'Nothing, just forget it.'  
_Nick looked away knowing exactly what she found amusing_.   
'Ok. Let me finish up here and I'll meet you in the precinct.'   
'As you wish. Oh, and Nick, can you not say anything about me being late, I'm in trouble with Reese already ...'   
'I won't say a word.'   
'Promise?'   
'I promise, as long as you promise not to meet Vachon until after work.'  
_Tracey looked at him vehemently then let it drop and turned away without answering, walked to her car and climbed in. Nick looked back at the crime scene where Natalie was settling paperwork with the coroner and wondered if the night was going to get any harder._

_Nick arrived at the precinct not long after Tracey, and settled down at his desk to start writing up the investigation. Instinctively he knew he wasn't going to get it done. _  
'Nick, I have a problem.'  
_And it didn't. He put down his pen and turned to face his partner who was walking towards him with a look of annoyance that he knew wasn't directed at him. _  
'What's the problem?'   
'More like who. A murder suspect they pulled in this evening. Seen leaving the park covered in blood. Caught a bit too easy. I sent the shirt to the lab for analysis.'   
'It makes our job a whole lot easier doesn't it.'  
_She glanced at him for a second before it wavered back to the look she had brought with her.   
_'The thing is talking, or lack of. Not to me or any other officer for that matter. I was wondering if you could give it your best shot.'  
_He gave her an impish smile and purposefully watched over her shoulder instead of looking at her, something he knew she hated. _  
'You mean to tell me that the Vetter school of charm didn't work on their emotional armor?'  
_Only now did he meet her eyes, which were now watching him with a hint of impatience for his humor games. _  
'Not when the guilty party is a young lady whose only words were complaints about the brightness of the overhead lights in the interview room. At least I know she speaks English. Well, that much at least.'  
_Nick looked back at her and smiled, knowing that it was too much of a temptation to ignore.   
_'So will you try some of the Knight charm on the little rat, or do I have to beg?'   
'I'll bite. I hate to see you beg.'  
_His reply was as much of a statement as an answer on both parts.   
_'Do you want the background?'   
'No, I think I'll ask our captive to fill me in.'   
'You're optimistic.'   
'As always. I have to be, you're such a pessimist.'  
_He rose from his chair and followed Tracey to the rooms in a quieter wing of the building. He tapped on the door and after a beat a uniformed officer unbolted the door and let the pair in. Nick looked at the figure on the other side of the table and although she was wearing a pair of mirrored glasses, and an oversized police shirt, recognition flashed across his mind. He sat at the table and Tracey sat next to him. _  
'Sian?'   
'Nick.'  
_Nick pronounced her name as Cyan, and it quickly became clear they'd met before.   
_'You know each other?'  
_Tracey was mildly stunned. Nick glanced fleetingly at her then back to Sian, who was now looking at Nick, suitably embarrassed at her situation. _  
'Nick, ask her to leave. Please. She can't understand.'   
'Understand what? Why you murdered an innocent man?'  
_Sian leaned over the table as far as she thought necessary and growled under her breath before speaking in a tone that rang with truth. _  
'I didn't kill anyone. I am not a killer, no matter what you think. Though if I had done anything wrong there's no way you'd know about it.'  
_She sat back in her chair as composed as before. Her obviously English accent made the words seem a little sharper than they meant to. Tracey seemed a little shocked, while Nick could just suppress a wry smile at Sian's bravado. _  
'Please. I'll speak to no-one but Nick.'  
_Tracey looked at Nick who merely shrugged his shoulders. She got up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. _  
'Good luck.'  
_She signalled for the other officer to leave, and risked a last glance at Nick before closing the door. As soon as she had gone Nick let his smile show and Sian let out a half hearted sigh. _  
'I didn't know you worked here Nick.'   
'It's supposed to be my day off, but there's a bug going round, so... I'm surprised to see you here though.'   
'I am sorry Nick, I got careless.'   
'It is the first time I've ever heard you growl without provocation.'   
'That was nothing. I was talking about my crime, of which the last was not.'   
'You were caught leaving the scene.'   
'I was trying to save a man. A victim of your kind, not me.'  
_Nick blanched when she mentioned his kind, but Sian seemed not to notice.   
_'Anyone you know?'   
'No. Didn't recognize them, too fast, like white lightning. I'm glad it wasn't me. You know they want me dead, seriously this time. All because they don't believe there could be a mortal who exists as they do. There's nothing I can do about it.'  
_She waited a beat before adding.   
_'I apologize if I seemed cold, but it's just the way it is.'  
_Nick understood all too well what she was saying. When he met her 2 years ago she was a frightened girl who was as powerful as a Vampire, but lacked the Immortality that could have protected her. Nick had helped her steer away from the streets, but it obviously didn't last. _  
'So what about the man in the woods. The truth.'   
'Like I said, one of them got at him. And doing my duty as a good citizen I was trying to keep him alive. The wounds he bares are not mine.'   
'So why didn't you stay with him?'   
'Would you? Being covered in blood, which just happens to be my own thanks to a virulent nosebleed, and having my fingerprints on the knife, which I pulled out of one of the wounds by the way not that it would have done anything since he was running on empty if you know what I mean. Put it all together and it's enough to be convicted purely on circumstantial evidence.'   
'How did you get the nosebleed?'   
'A minor disagreement with an ex of mine.'   
'What can I do with you?'   
'I don't know, but the jailer would get a hell of a shock when I decide to take a little stroll through the precinct wall.'   
'What happened to the work I set you up with?'   
'They, them, took it from me. They threw me out of home too. I think they're surprised I haven't got myself killed yet. Know any safe houses around town Nick?'   
'You think ahead. Remember, you're still under arrest. And attempted murder is a strong charge.'   
'It'll work out, it always does. I asked Vachon if he would help me...'   
'Vachon? You trusted him?'   
'For a while, not long though.'  
_Tracey stepped through the door.   
_'Vachon, le burro español muerto.'  
_Sian cut short her retort when she realized Tracey was in the room.   
_'Nick.'  
_He looked up at Tracey who nodded towards the door, her way of asking him to step outside. He got up and followed her out of the door. She closed it behind them. _  
'I just got word from the lab, the blood we took from her clothes doesn't belong to the deceased. Actually we're not sure who it belongs to. Less OB Positive, more Obi Wan Kinobi.' 'She says the blood is hers from a fight. She's always been one for a good argument.'   
'Then what was all that attitude about? She practically spat in my face. Someone should tell her about breath fresheners.'  
_Nick smirked.   
_'Law.'   
'What?'   
'She was a beat cop a few years ago but she was dismissed for aggravated assault on a superior officer. Since then she's had a bit of a grudge against the legal system in general. She's not a killer any more than you are, more like a self styled vigilante. Look it up in her file.'   
'I will, although from the sounds of it she bares more than a grudge.'   
'You have to get to know her. Besides, we have no evidence to prove she had done anything wrong even if she did mean it.'   
'I hate it when you're right. I suppose that means we have to let her go.'   
'That's what the book says.'   
'You do it.'   
'Thank you.'   
'One last thing. I heard what she said about Vachon...'   
'Don't take it personally. I'm sure he wouldn't.'  
_Tracey gave a weak smile which was outshone by the light in Nicks eyes, though she wasn't to know it was the faint scent of blood on Sian's clothing that was putting it there. He walked back into the room and Sian rose to meet him. Neither of them decided to sit. _  
'Dead Spanish donkey?'   
'Languages are not my forte. What's the verdict?'   
'You're free to go.'   
'Thanks Nick. Though where do I go? Until the sun rises I'm safer in here.'   
'Don't you have anywhere?'   
'Nowhere they can't find me. By day, OK, I can move on. But now? The amount of eyes on me would make a peacock turn with envy. Can't you put me in a cell?'   
'First you want to be free, now you want to stay. No, not without a reason. Unless you have something to confess?'   
'Uh uh. Unless you count verbally abusing a police officer a jailing offense.'   
'You remember where my apartment is?'   
'My memory hardly ever fails me.'   
'Go there, you know my key code.'   
'I couldn't.'   
'It's safe. They wouldn't go there. Don't empty the fridge, and I suggest you take a shower, you look like you could do with one.'   
'Thanks (!) I'll do as you say sir.'   
'You better.'   
'I know better than to raise your ire Nick.'  
_She stepped around the table and took his hand in both of hers.   
_'If I didn't know you better I'd bless you and make you a saint, though we already have a Saint Nicholas.'   
'I'll forego sainthood if you don't mind, I'm not particularly fond of church ceremonies.'  
_Sian nodded in affirmation, and Nick used a little pressure to remove his hand from her surprisingly strong grip. He lead her out of the room where Tracey was waiting for them. Sian and Tracey looked at each other for a second, and Tracey was apprehensive about what Sian would do. After a second Sian smiled politely at Tracey and removed her glasses. _  
'I apologize for my earlier misconduct. Am I forgiven?'   
'Sure.'   
'Thank you.'  
_Tracey was somewhat confused at the change in the girls demeanour. But what struck her most was her eye color. She had never seen anyone with eyes that were such a deep shade of yellow. Then she remembered about Vachon's vampiric eyes and shivered inwardly at the similarity. Sian must have noticed her stare because she re-covered her eyes and turned away. _  
'I think I can remember my way out.'  
_Nick and Tracey watched as she made her way out of the building.   
_'Are you going to keep an eye on her?'   
'Why should I? She's old enough to take care of herself.'   
'I just thought... you know.'  
_Nick knew exactly what she was thinking, though he didn't dare say so.   
_'Thinking's a dangerous habit. Even if I did see her again, which I doubt I will, she's no longer a suspect, we should leave her be. It's not as if she's done anything wrong, much to your despair.' 'Don't rub it in.'   
'Is there anything else you need me to do?'   
'Not really, it's a quiet night. Oh, almost forgot, Halloween night tomorrow, whole department's coming in fancy dress. What are you coming as?'   
'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I might just come as myself.'   
'Don't be such a prude. I'm coming as Frankenstein's bride. Even the Captain is making an attempt this year.'  
_Nick raised an eyebrow at the thought of his Captain coming to work in anything but a suit.   
_'Reese is dressing up? That's something I've definitely got to see. Okay I'll think about it.'   
'I even have it on good authority that the pathology staff are going to have a competition to see who looks most like a corpse.'   
'I said I'll think about it.'   
'I hope that means yes. If you come here tomorrow night with that angelic little smile and no outfit you're in trouble.'  
_Nick gave her the best angelic smile he could muster, and Tracey held back the urge to punch him in the arm. _  
'Permission to leave now Detective.'   
'Permission granted Detective.'  
_Nick walked back to his desk and sighed at the mound of paperwork which he could swear had just grown a few more pages_.   
'Pour l'amour de la mort. I need a secretary (!)'  
_He sat down and wearily started on his next report.  
_  
_When the lift coasted to a stop, Sian slid open the gate and stepped into the apartment, only just remembering to pull the gate closed behind her. She listened quietly as the lift descended back to the lower floor, before deciding to take a look around. As a person not acquainted with silence, she walked over to the piano and started playing a tune that Nick had taught her, Beethoven's 'Für Ellise', though her keyboard skills were a little rusty. The lift buzzed into action and Sian ignored it, believing that Nick had followed her back. Instead a woman stepped into the apartment, and Sian stopped playing and stood up to meet her. _  
'Hello.'   
'Who are you? And where's Nick?'   
'Nick's at work. He said I could come here. Who are you?'   
'I think I asked you first.'  
_Sian held out a hand which Natalie shook.   
_'I'm Sian Courser. And you are?'   
'Natalie Lambert. Cyan? As in the color blue?'   
'I spell it S.I.A.N. But yes. It was my eye color.'  
_Sian took a discreet sniff of the air, though not discreet enough for Natalie not to notice.   
_'What's wrong?'   
'Nothing. You smell of embalming fluid. Are you a mortician?'   
'Forensic pathologist actually.'   
'That explains it then.'   
'I was meant to meet Nick here this evening.'   
'Well when I left him I think he was sort of busy, he'll turn up. Would you like a drink while you're here?'   
'I might as well. I'll have a coffee.'  
_Sian muddled through the cupboard to find the mugs and coffee that, she guessed, probably belonged to Natalie. She filled up the kettle and put it on the hob. Natalie leaned on the coffee bar. _  
'So, Sian, how long have you known Nick?'   
'A couple of years, on and off. He helped me get my feet back on the ground. How about you?' 'About the same I suppose. And in all that time he never mentioned you.'   
'He never mentions anyone without a direct question on the subject. Don't you ever find it irritating?'   
'Occasionally.'  
_Sian turned her attention back to the coffee and the quickly boiling kettle_.  
'I hope you're not fussy, my drink making skills are a bit rusty, I'm more used to buying it.' 'Can't be worse than the canteen.'   
'Then there is hope!'  
_Natalie was slowly finding herself warming to Sian, despite the fact she was wearing dark glasses which should have made seeing in the dim light of the apartment a little difficult, though it didn't seem to give her any problems. _  
'Do you take milk?'   
'No, thank you.'  
_Natalie noticed she was only making her a coffee.   
_'Aren't you having one?'   
'I prefer cold drinks.'  
_She watched as Sian took a glass out of the cupboard, opened the fridge and looked inside. Natalie held her breath, hoping that she wasn't going to ask what filled the bottles on the top shelf. Without a word she picked up a carton of fruit juice, sniffed it, then poured some in the glass. Natalie watched quietly as Sian paused for a moment as if listening for something, before taking another glass from thecupboard and one of the bottles from the fridge. Natalie opened her mouth to say something when she opened the bottle, but Sian seemed un-bothered when she poured a decent sized measure into the glass. A few seconds later they heard the lift whir into action. Sian put the bottle in the fridge and took the coffee over to Natalie. _  
'I hope the coffee's Ok.'   
'Thanks.'  
_The lift door opened and Nick walked in to see both Sian and Natalie waiting for him. Natalie walked over to meet him. _  
'Nick, where have you been?'   
'I was dragged in. Flu epidemic or something. I see you've met Sian.'   
'Yes I have. I'm just wondering why you never mentioned her before.'  
'I didn't expect her to turn up again.'   
'I didn't expect to turn up again. And I won't be staying too long. Nick would you like a drink? I poured you one on your way up.'   
'Thank you. You don't have to play hostess you know.'   
'I'm being polite.'  
_She walked over to the kitchenette, picked up the two glasses and handed one to Nick. He looked at the glass in her hands. _  
'What have you got?'   
'Some fruit juice or other. And no I haven't showered yet, but I will.'   
'Take off your glasses, you don't need them in here.'   
'Yes sir. I'm so used to them I forgot I still had them on.'  
_She removed her glasses and slid them into her pocket, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sudden glare. Natalie looked at Nick with a puzzlement that he understood. Sian had obviously not said anything incriminating about herself.   
_'Sian, if you're worried about saying anything wrong, don't. Natalie here is my personal doctor.' 'Doctor? I didn't think you people needed doctors.'  
_Now Natalie was confused. She had pegged Sian as a Vampire, but after her last statement, she wasn't so sure. Nick almost felt the tension rising, so he decided to straighten things out.   
_'Natalie, Sian here is not exactly Mortal, but she's not exactly a Vampire either.'   
'Some say I'm a step up the evolutionary ladder, but most people just say I'm weird. Nick is my only confidante, as, I suppose, you are his.'  
_Natalie passed her eyes between the two of them.   
_'Wait a minute, she's not...'  
_Nick pretended to look shocked.   
_'You don't think I had anything to do with it? Natalie, I'm hurt.'   
'I'm sorry, it just seemed obvious.'  
_Sian laughed and took a mouthful from her mug, taking care to wipe her mouth afterwards so not to dribble it down her chin.   
_'As far as I know I've always been... unusual. If it had been Nick, I doubt I would be here. We didn't exactly meet on the best of terms.'  
_She looked towards Nick, and only now did Natalie noticed that her eyes were almost the same gold color as Nicks whenever he turned. And when she smiled Natalie swore she could see pointed fang teeth. _  
'What do you mean? Nick?'   
'She tried to kill me.'  
_Natalie looked at Sian in amazement. It was the last thing she expected to hear.   
_'You're kidding me?'   
'I stuck him with a jack knife. A case of mistaken identity. Though what I didn't realize at the time was he was able to turn around and do a hell of a lot worse in return. Guess it was my fault for not understanding. It's a good thing I caught him on a good night though, I couldn't do enough to apologize.'  
_Sian sat on the floor in front of the table and Nick joined Natalie on the sofa.   
_'So you've been playing good Samaritan again Nick?'   
'What else could I do? She wasn't exactly in the best of health, and she needed to learn a few things about manners.'   
'Yes sir, I did. But as you can see, I learn fast.'  
_Sian drank the rest of her mug full in one go and wiped at her mouth with a tissue.   
_'I think I'll go have that quick shower. Do you have extra bath towels?'   
'There should be one in the bathroom cupboard.'   
'Thank you.'  
_She stood up and nodded to Nick before walking up the stairs to the bathroom and closing the door. They waited until they heard the water running before attempting to speak. _  
'She is so much like you.'  
_Nick looked at Natalie in a faux scowl.   
_'Not true, I've always been a blond.'  
_Natalie sighed at Nicks attempt at humour.   
_'I mean in the way she presents herself. A mystery all the way.'   
'Maybe not all the way.'   
'No, maybe not. But three quarters of the way.'   
'That's more like it.'  
_Nick took a sip of the liquid in his glass, taking care not to guzzle it all in one go, though it would have pleased him to do so. But ever the gentleman he didn't want to revert to old habits in front of someone like Natalie. _  
'Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what are you coming as tomorrow? As if I couldn't guess.'   
'I think I'll give it a miss. I mean, what would people say if the police's finest arrived on scene dressed up like the latest victim.'   
'What did you come as last year?'   
'I didn't. As I can remember it was my day off. You know, I could turn up as my not so charming self, though keeping it up all night would put a strain on my patience.'  
_Nick tried to speak in a jovial tone, but Natalie saw straight through it_.   
'You don't like Halloween much do you?'  
_Nick looked absentmindedly into his glass, then thought the better of it and looked back up at Natalie. _  
'Do you know what Halloween is?'   
'Apart from a commercial industry?'   
'It's the one day of the year when Vampires and all other cursed creatures get the primal urge to do what it is in their nature to do. And it takes a hell of a lot of effort to keep under control. That's why I always try to get Halloween off, I'm afraid of hurting someone. But because of the flu virus going around I haven't got the luxury this year.'  
_This time Nick did turn his attention to the glass and took a long mouthful. Natalie sat in silence for a moment, waiting until he had finished his drink and the gold light in his eyes had faded back to his natural blue. _  
'Have you finished ranting now?'  
_Nick looked surprised at her words, trying hard to remember if he'd ever let anyone else in history speak to him in such a tone, and coming up blank. _  
'I guess I have, yes.'   
'Well I was thinking that the costume thing could be a mixed blessing. If you do happen to turn nasty at any time you could say it's part of your outfit, no-one will know the difference. And if you ever get a bit peckish you can always come down to my office and help yourself, within reason.'   
'It's not just that, it's Sian. She's different, she wants to make the world a better place and there are a lot of my people who don't like her methods. It was just that reason we crossed paths in the first place.'   
'So you want to skip what will be an interesting night to baby-sit her, and vice versa.'   
'Sort of.'   
'That's a lame excuse if ever I heard one.'   
'Well what else am I meant to do. She may not show it, but she's an outcast, she doesn't fit in around mortals any more than she does around Vampires.'   
'Like you.'   
'More so.'  
_When Natalie looked at Nicks blank expression, she knew she had found one of the reasons for his unusual sentiment towards Sian. _  
'She has more enemies than me. Indeed if anyone at The Raven knew I was harbouring her, then I doubt they would ever let me near the doors until she's gone. Especially LaCroix.'   
'Do they hate her that much?'   
'Actually I think they fear me, but it might just be my ego.'  
_While they were talking neither had been aware of the lack of background noise from the shower, and were both equally surprised that her presence had gone unnoticed, despite standing only a short distance away. Natalie blushed ashamedly. _  
'I apologize Sian.'   
'No need, I don't mind people talking about me, it means I haven't been forgotten.'  
_She stayed where she was and continued to dry her hair with a hand towel. Nick decided not to bother explaining the difference between that and a bath towel, not that she'd take any notice. Nick noticed that she was wearing one of his T-shirts, and put it in his mind to remind her about the theft rule. _  
'You didn't take long.'   
'A quick jump in and out to get rid of the smell.'   
'Did you mean what you said about them fearing you?'   
'Yeah. Why else would they want rid of me so much. I haven't done anything to anger them, at least I don't think I did, and it's not as if I can repeat this on some other poor kid is it? I think they simply fear me because they don't understand what I am any more than I do. Present company excepted of course.'  
_Nick nodded to show he understood her reference to him.   
_'What are you aiming to do tomorrow Sian?'   
'I don't know. During the day I think I'll try to get as far as the border, and bunk down for the night, I have friends there. Why?'   
'Wrong time of the month I'm afraid.'   
'No it's not...'  
_Sian seemed confused at his meaning, then a flash of minor despair passed over her face when she realized what he was talking about. She walked over to the sofa and knelt in front of the pair, tying a knot in the hand towel. _  
'No. This is just great. And on top of everything else. This is not my week. Mon Dieu. What are you doing Nick?'   
'Working, unfortunately.'  
_Unfortunately for any poor soul who upsets him, he thought.   
_'Arrest me, stick me in a cell overnight.'   
'I can't without a reason.'   
'Try a false charge for assault and battery or something.'   
'I can't do that.'   
'But if I'm out there they'll find me again. I had the same trouble last year. Take me to work with you, that way we can keep an eye on each other. And don't worry Natalie, I have no interest in getting between your little love affair. I'm here purely on official capacity. That's how you say it isn't it?'   
'Yes it is. Do you know you talk too much.'   
'Pardon moi Monsieur Chevalier.'   
'Where did you get Chevalier from?'   
'As far as I know it's French for Knight. Have I put my foot in something wet and squishy again?'   
'No, It's nothing.'   
'Nick, you know that if I ever say something out of my league, you have my permission to give me a knock on the head.'   
'I'd knock you out.'   
'I can deal with that.'  
_Nick took a playful swipe at her head but like lightning she brought her arm up and caught his hand. They stayed like that for a second before she let go. _  
'But you'd have to reach me first.'   
'Since when could you do that?'  
_She shrugged.   
_'It helps me keep baseball bats off my cranium.'  
_Sian looked at Natalie who was keeping very quiet, and also, unconsciously, not trying to make eye contact. _  
'I know what the good doctor's thinking right now.'   
'Don't tell me you're telepathic?'   
'I wish. Just intuitive. It's the same thing everyone thinks when they look at me. Why do I have weird coloured eyes. Well the reason is I had a kidney problem when I was a kid, which made my otherwise blue eyes go like this. Unfortunately when I got better my eyes stayed the same. It wouldn't have been a problem if I didn't also physically clash with the Vampires. When I was in the force I was teased about it. They nicknamed me Data, as in the android in Star Trek, though I didn't think my skin was that pale.'  
_Natalie looked surprised.   
_'You were in the force?'   
'Uniform. But I had a minor disagreement with my superiors so I left.'   
'Sian, it was a bit more than a disagreement. You threw your duty Sergeant across the room and into a wall.'   
'I didn't deserve to be court-marshalled.'   
'You put him in hospital.'   
'It wasn't anything serious, just a few cuts and bruises, you've probably done worse. Anyway, that's ancient history. I've grown up since then. It'll be sunrise soon, I'll leave you two in peace. I have people to do, things to pick up.'  
_She stood up and ruffled her damp hair into an estimation of a hairstyle.   
_'I'll see you next evening if you don't see me before.'   
'Are you going to be alright? I said you could stay here.'  
_Sian looked at the pair and smiled politely.   
_'Sun's up soon, I'll be fine. I promise to be here before the next sunset, and I promise not to end up behind bars or worse.'  
_Without letting them reply, Sian span towards the lift and walked towards it. She paused for a second, realizing that the knotted up towel was still in her hand, then turned and threw it at Nick. He reacted and caught it just in time, suddenly glad that he was strong enough to catch the projectile whose speed would have broken the wrist of a Mortal man. With an apologetic shrug she opened the lift door and stepped inside, out of the way. _  
'Oh, and thanks for the loan of the shirt.'  
_She pulled the door shut to cut off Nicks reply. Natalie turned to Nick and he put the towel on the table. _  
'She could kill someone with that pitch.'   
'Maybe she should join the Red Sox(!)'  
_Nick looked at Natalie's expression and quickly backtracked.   
_'Now you know why I worry about her.'   
'But she's obviously managed alright for the last twenty ...'   
'Twenty five.'   
'...Twenty five years, so she should be able to manage now.'   
'I know that, but it's better to be safe than sorry.'   
'Yes, I suppose it is.'   
'So, changing the subject a bit, how was your day?'   
'The same as always, though I did spend over an hour removing enough buckshot from one body that I started to think he was made from the stuff, and the body you sent over didn't even turn up a fingerprint or anything at all useful. You don't really want to hear about this do you.'   
'Not really, but I like the way your eyes light up when you start talking about your work.'   
'No they do not. Your eyes are the only ones that light up when I mention my work, and most of the time it has nothing to do with the pathology of it.'  
_Nick lowered his eyes and Natalie almost expected him to lift his head and show his vampiric side, but when he did look up his eyes were the same shade of blue as always. Her apprehension must have shown in her face because Nick looked at her with a worried expression. _  
'What?'   
'It's nothing, just too much caffeine making me jumpy.'  
  
_Out in the street Sian kept to the more frequented roads, heading for nowhere in particular, cursing herself for not taking up Nicks offer of a room for the day. As she passed an alleyway an arm reached out and practically lifted her up and threw her into a dust cart. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness she could see the unmistakable features of an albino. _  
'What's your problem?'   
'You are.'   
'Well there's a surprise(!)'  
_Sian looked at the figure carefully then realized where she had seen her before.   
_'You were in the park. You killed a good friend of mine.'   
'You recognize me?'   
'Well unless there's another albino Vampire wandering the streets of Toronto then I guess I recognize you.'   
'You know too much, that's your biggest mistake.'   
'Wanna bet?'  
_The albino lifted Sian into the air, held her against the wall and stared her in the eyes. Sian realized that she was going to hypnotize her and looked away. _  
'That won't work on me, and neither will your strong arm tactics.'  
_Sian braced her arms against the albino's chest and pushed her away with enough force to knock her against the opposite wall. Sian got up from where she had fallen and turned to leave the alley, but the albino was faster and knocked Sian flying with a wave of her hand. There was a crack as Sian struck the fire escape and fell limply to the ground. The albino walked over to pick her up just as the first rays of daylight rose from the road. She cursed and flew out of the alley. Sian opened her eyes and painfully reached for her cellphone, which was surprisingly intact. She dialled Nicks number and waited for the answering machine message to finish before speaking, her voice came out as a rough squeak.   
_'Nick... Enforcer... white lightning.'  
_The phone fell from her hand as she passed out.  
_  
_The next evening Nick walked into the precinct to be greeted by an unusual sight. Many of the desk officers were in uniform with their faces painted up or their uniforms adapted to look like some costume or other. Through the office door Nick could see that Reese's face was painted an unusual shade of green, and he was wearing a suit that was almost a similar color. Tracey was sitting with her back to him, but he could see she was wearing a white suit and her hair was powdered until it was almost as white. He sneaked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and almost jumped out of her skin. _  
'Nick, you...'  
_She was staring at his eyes, which he realized to his annoyance, were gold color. His persistent hunger that evening had made it practically impossible for him to change them back. Thankfully his fangs weren't showing, though his canines were a little longer than as usual. _  
'Contact lenses, special import. I didn't want to go too overboard. I'm not exactly one for dressing up.'  
He understood Tracey's discomfort as she was obviously thinking about the similarity between him and Vachon, though he hoped she didn't come to any conclusions.   
'Ok, but you could have warned me.'   
'I thought you were going to be Frankenstein's bride?'   
'Well when I realized the main part of the costume was extremely sheer I opted for something a bit more congenial, like a ghost.'   
'Just don't sneak up on me, I'm not a big fan of spooks of any kind.'  
_Natalie walked up behind Nick and placed a report folder on the table. He turned to face her and she looked at him apprehensively, not sure what to say. Especially not when Nick smiled at her. _  
'What's the matter Nat?'   
'What do you think of Nicks contact lenses?'   
'Contact lenses, huh? Well I don't suggest you wear them too often, they don't suit you at all.'   
'Thank you I'll remember that.'  
_Natalie's face softened a little, though she guessed that Nick hadn't changed his eyes by choice. Tracey picked up the folder and opened it. _  
'What's this?'   
'The report on the murder last night. I ran every test from here till Sunday and there's absolutely nothing new I can tell you except the man was dead before they cut his throat, and the killer was right handed. That covers about three quarters of the population.'   
'So we have no leads anywhere?'  
_Reese walked over and looked at the groups range of outfits, raising his eyebrows at Nick's 'contacts' but saying nothing about them. _  
'Well your victim has no next of kin, but up until three weeks ago he was registered to a joint address on Linden with a young lady by the name of Sian Courser. I sent a couple of uniforms over to the address and what they found could be described as a bombsite, and no sign of the occupants. Now one of them has turned up dead, I suggest you find the other. By what I can hear she could be our prime suspect.'   
'Or the next victim.'  
Natalie understood Nicks meaning, though Reese didn't seem to have a clue.   
'I suggest you get out there and do something before I consider giving you both a desk job.'   
'Nice outfit Captain.'   
'Thank you. I wore this to my sisters wedding ten years ago, I'm surprised it still fits.'  
_Reese walked away and Nick half rolled his eyes.   
_'So she knew more than she was telling us, I knew it couldn't have been all cut and dried.' 'We've also got next to chance of finding her now, you can travel a long way in a day.'  
_Natalie placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.   
_'Can I speak to you for a moment?'   
'Sure.'  
_They walked to a quieter area of the bullpen.   
_'You got a message on your answering machine, from Sian.'   
'What did it say?'   
'Two things. Enforcer and White lightning.'   
'Nothing else?'   
'I think she was having trouble just getting that out. Do you know what she was talking about?'   
'All too well.'  
_Tracey walked over to Nick, slipping on her jacket. She had a piece of notepaper in her hand, and Nick guessed what was written on it. _  
'I've got to go out for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can.'  
_Nick nodded to her and she turned away, not wanting to look at his eyes for too long.   
_'You thinking what I'm thinking?'   
'Probably. I've got to find Sian.'   
'Where are you going to start? I mean you said it yourself, she could have gone a long way in a day. And we don't know where she was calling from.'   
'If I know Sian she hasn't gone anywhere.'  
  
_Tracey walked up to the door of the Raven, and the bouncer let her through without a glance. She stepped inside and looked around for Vachon who'd promised to meet her, although he had told her it wasn't the best place for either of them, not that she believed him. She spotted Vachon sitting in a booth in the corner away from the lights of the dance floor and walked over to him. She noticed that he was wearing a small pair of John Lennon style dark glasses, looking a little out of place in the darkness of the club. He stood up to meet her. _  
'I must admit you're looking good tonight Trace.'   
'Thank you. I think.'   
'I'll get you a drink.'   
'It's okay, I can get my own.'   
'I insist. Besides, I could also do with a drink, and I don't think they'd serve it to you.'   
'Okay, I'll wait here.'  
_Vachon patted her on the knee then stood up to walk to the bar. As he moved away from the booth he saw Nick step in through the door and walk up to the bar. Vachon turned back to Tracey who, it seemed, had also seen Nick enter, though Nick seemed too bothered to notice them. _  
'Don't let him see you, he doesn't like me bringing you here, and I'll never hear the end of it.' 'What are you worried about?'   
'Just trust me, alright? I'll be back in a second.'  
_He walked up to the bar and sat at a stool, Nick walked over and stood beside him. Although Tracey was facing the wrong way to see him, she was close enough to hear their voices. LaCroix stepped up behind the bar and poured Vachon and himself a drink. _  
'Care to join us in a glass Nicholas? You look a little under the weather.'   
'Did you know?'   
'Know what? Come on Nicholas, I may be many things but I am not best at your guessing games.'   
'Did you know there's an Enforcer in town?'   
'An Enforcer? No I can't say I did, though most of the people who come in here tend to shy away from mentioning such a person. Anyone I know. Or anyone you know?'  
_Nick looked away from LaCroix's knowing smile and towards Vachon, who was looking a little nervous, and Nick knew why. _  
'So, young Nicholas bares a grudge, though I can't say I'm surprised, you always seem to pick fights with the wrong people. Have the years taught you nothing?'   
'I don't have time for humor LaCroix.'   
'Why? Do you have something to hide. Or should I say, someone?'  
_Nick and Vachon looked at each other and LaCroix smiled at them both.   
_'I'd best leave you both to your thoughts, I have a broadcast in a few minutes. Have a nice day won't you.'  
_LaCroix walked away and was replaced at the bar by the regular barman. Nick sat on the stool next to Vachon.   
_'You're not going to give a lecture about Tracey are you, because I've been doing the best that I can.'   
'Well you'll have to try harder, because I've already lost one good partner, I don't want to lose another. Especially not to...'  
_Nick bit his lip and sat back, not wanting to say the name.   
_'Especially not to one of us.'  
_Tracey wanted to move out of the booth and ask what was going on, but she stayed where she was, not wanting to hear any more, but listening anyway. _  
'Well she's not gonna be found out because the only people who know are me and you, and we're not going to tell.'   
'Do you know where she is?'   
'Nope. Haven't seen her since last night.'   
'Well you better hope she hasn't been found.'  
_Nick turned away from the bar and walked out. Vachon waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back then bought the drinks and returned to the booth. He put the drinks on the table and sat down. There was a couple of seconds silence as Tracey simply looked at Vachon.   
_'What?'   
'What was all that about, and don't say nothing because I heard every word.'   
'I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't. We shouldn't have come here.'   
'What's an Enforcer?'   
'Say it any louder and we both might find out.'  
_Vachon looked at Tracey then gave in.   
_'Okay, all I can say is they don't take too kindly to our kind of knowledgeable relationship.'   
'But what's that got to do with Nick? Wait a minute, he knows about you too and you didn't tell me?'  
_Vachon gave an inward sigh of relief that she hadn't said what he'd expected.   
_'He didn't want you to know.'   
'And that LaCroix is a friend of his?'   
'Something like that. I hope you don't mention any of this to him, or he'll have both our heads.'   
'I promise not to say anything. I've managed it so far haven't I?'   
'Yeah, I know. But you can't be too careful. I've seen what they can do.'   
'Why does Nick worry about me then if he's got to be just as careful?'   
'He's had a lot more experience I guess. You'll have to ask him.'   
'I will. I can't believe he never told me.'   
'Like you said, he's a very secretive guy.'   
'I should go.'  
_Tracey got up and walked past Vachon to leave, he grabbed her arm and she stopped.   
_'Just don't tell him I said anything. Please?'  
_Tracey nodded and Vachon let go of her arm.  
_  
_Back at the station Nick was sitting at his desk typing up a report and chewing absentmindedly on the end of a wooden letter opener, which, he decided, had an unusual, though not unpleasant, flavour. He put it in his mind to ask Natalie if she could find out what it was made of so her next attempt at a blood alternative could taste the same. Tracey walked in and sat quietly opposite him, watching him work. She ran over the conversation in her head, trying to figure out the meaning of it all. Nick looked up and met her eyes, and was slightly surprised when she didn't turn away. _  
'What are you looking at?'   
'You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you eat anything.'   
'I'm not eating it, just giving my teeth something to do. And what is that look for? You look like you've just chewed a nettle.'   
'I've just learned some truths about a good friend and I'm not sure what to do. Do I confront them, or do I just go on letting them lie to me?'   
'If you think it's your business then confront them. If it's nothing major then it's best to leave it alone.'   
'But what if I see this person all the time? Won't that be a bit difficult?'   
'Are we talking about anyone in particular? Vachon, for example?'   
'No, not Vachon.'  
_Tracey looked Nick in the eyes and he swore he could feel a shiver run up his spine.   
_'It's you.'  
_Nick sighed and moved his chair around the table. He took the letter opener out of his mouth and put it in his pocket, just in case he felt like chewing it again. _  
'What have you heard about me?'   
'That you lied when you said you didn't believe in Vampires, that you've always known.'  
_Nick glanced around to make sure no-one else was listening.   
_'Who told you that?'   
'You did. I was in the club, I overheard you and Vachon talking to someone called LaCroix.'  
_Nicks face went stern_.  
'What exactly did you hear?'   
'You threatened Vachon, telling him to keep me away from an Enforcer, whatever that is. And you sounded quite friendly with LaCroix. So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to use my detective skills to find out for myself?'   
'Okay, I do know about them.'   
'How long have you known?'   
'A very long time.'   
'So who's LaCroix? Is he a...'   
'Yes. He's my mentor, he told me all I needed to know. Something that Vachon obviously never told you.'   
'What does that mean?'   
'If an Enforcer finds out you know anything about Vachon and the rest they'll kill you, no questions asked.'   
'What about you?'   
'Don't worry about me, I've managed this long without problems, just keep to yourself and don't go back to the club until the Enforcer's gone. Promise me that at least.'   
'Okay, I promise.'   
'I also suggest you get yourself a cross, at least that way they won't be able to touch you. And yes that does include Vachon.'  
_Nick cut himself short so not to end the sentence with 'and me', though he knew it would cause a few problems, and decided to cross that bridge if they ever came to it. _  
'I'll buy myself a cross and avoid Vachon like the plague if it keeps an Enforcer, and you, off my back. Okay?'   
'Okay.'   
'Good. Now we've got that sorted out we should do what we're good at, work.'  
_Nick was glad that Tracey decided to stop the line of conversation where she did, and hoped that she wouldn't ask any further. A desk sergeant walked up to the pair. _  
'Excuse me, Detective Vetter?'   
'That's me.'   
'I got a message for you from some guy, he needs to see you in church immediately. Any idea what that's about?'   
'Yeah, thanks.'  
_The sergeant walked off and Nick looked at Tracey.   
_'Vachon.'   
'Yeah.'   
'Do you want me to come with you?'   
'No. I'll be fine, honestly, but thanks for the offer. If I have any problems I'll give you a call. Okay?'  
_Nick nodded and scooted his chair back around to his side of the desk. Tracey got up, took one last glance at Nick, then headed out of the building. Once out of sight Nick stopped typing and sat back in his chair, contemplating whether to follow her or not. He also contemplated taking his chewing wood out of his pocket, but then decided it was slightly childish and left it there._  
_Tracey walked up to her car and opened the drivers side door.   
_'I hope the heater's working, because I am frozen.'  
_A hand appeared under Tracey's chin and another around her waist, she didn't even have time to go for her gun, though the reflex had already brought her hand within touching distance. The figure reached down and took the gun from the holster. _  
'I don't think you'll be needing that anymore Miss Vetter. And don't scream, or I'll break your neck.'  
_Tracey could tell by the voice that her captor was a woman, and a young sounding one at that. Though after all she'd been through she knew that that meant nothing. _  
'What do you want?'   
'I want for you to get in the car and drive us both to Vachon's little church hideaway. It's quite a fitting place for the proceedings.'   
'What proceedings?'   
'Your trial.'  
_Tracey felt herself pushed into the drivers seat, so she decided it best to do as she was told and climbed inside. Almost instantly her captor was sitting in the passenger seat with the stolen gun pointing at Tracey's head. Only now could she see that her captor was indeed a young lady, dressed entirely in black with a shock of white blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. Her eyes unnerved Tracey because they were a pale shade of pink, the eyes of an albino. The same albino that she had seen earlier with Nick. _  
'Drive.'  
_Tracey put the car in gear and pulled away, glancing nervously at the gun which was aimed almost directly at her heart. Her captor pointed to the police radio clipped to the dashboard_.   
'Does this work?'   
'Yes, yes it does. Why?'  
_Tracey winced, half expecting her to smash the handset. Instead she picked it up and switched it on.   
_'Dispatch this is Detective Tracey Vetter, can you patch me through to Detective Knight on his desk, it's urgent.'   
'Confirmed Detective, I'm putting you through.'  
_Nick's desk phone rang and he answered it.   
_'Knight.'   
'Mon Chevalier, I'm afraid your partner's gonna be working late tonight.'   
'Who is this? How did you get this number?'   
'I think you know who I am. Miss Vetter's been a bad girl.'   
'Where are you, we can talk about this.'   
'I'm en route to meet Señor Vachon. I gather you know him. This is out of your hands now.'  
_Nick didn't reply, and it was obvious the Enforcer didn't expect him to. He put down the receiver and practically flew out of the station, deciding to leave his car and take the aerial route. As he landed, Vachon landed on the grass in front of him. He wasn't really surprised that he was there. _  
'You got a call too huh?'   
'You were meant to keep her safe.'   
'I said nothing to no-one. If anyone found out it wasn't through me.'  
They stepped into the building and made their way to the main section of the church. The Enforcer, Lillian, was standing at the altar end behind Tracey who was sitting on one of Vachon's casual seats. Tracey's hands were tied to the back of the chair, and Lillian was holding a sacrificial knife loosely under her chin.   
'Señor Vachon. usted llegó el último. I thought you were going to leave her to me.'   
'Never, I'm not that cruel.'   
'Monsieur Chevalier. I didn't expect you to come along, I have no quarrel with you.'   
'You always have, Lillian. And in this case, if Vachon is guilty of anything, then so am I.'   
'Very well.'  
_Vachon looked at Nick.   
_'You know her.'   
'Once.'   
'Great, why don't we all have a reunion.'   
'If you want this woman Vachon, you're welcome to come and get her.'  
_Instinct told Nick that there was a catch somewhere and was wary about stepping forward. Vachon, on the other hand, walked down the central isle towards the altar, keeping his eyes set on Tracey. As he approached the front pews a sudden burn hit him and he fell back on the floor, knocking off his shades. _  
'Vachon!'   
'I'm okay.'  
_Nick walked up to him and knelt down where he'd fallen. He pointed to the flooring.   
_'You should watch where you step.'  
_A wooden cross had been imbedded into the floor.   
_'This wasn't here before.'   
'I forgot to mention, my drones laid it especially for the occasion. The same could be said for the other aisles and doors.'  
_Vachon looked angry at the redecoration of his home, and brushed at his jeans with a little more force than necessary. Tracey noticed that Vachon's eyes were yellow, the same yellow as Nicks 'contacts'. She shuddered openly which made Lillian smile. _  
'Nick, can you get me out of here?'  
_Lillian smiled and pointed the knife at him.   
_'Yes Nicholas, can you come and save your beloved partner?'   
'You're enjoying this aren't you?'   
'Yes.'  
_The tone with which Lillian answered his question gave Nick the feeling she was toying with them. Nick stood up and made his way towards the cross. With a hint of a smile on his lips he side stepped it and climbed over the pews, none too gracefully until he reached the alter gate. Lillian watched him with a wry look of amusement. _  
'My, my, we are adamant.'  
_He stepped up to the alter gate and went to push it open, but as soon as his hand touched the wood he felt it was slightly damp, and his hand started to burn. He snatched it away and rubbed at his palm. He looked up at Lillian. _  
'What is that? Acid?'   
'Holy water. It's much more affective, as you've just proved.'   
'It also means that if we can't touch it, neither can you.'   
'True, but I don't need to.'  
_Nick looked at Tracey who was sitting only slightly more than arms length away from him and felt extremely frustrated at being unable to reach her. _  
'Nick, what is she talking about, get me out of here now.'   
'I can't.'   
'What do you mean you can't?'  
_Nick tried to put his hand over the gate but almost instantly his hand caught fire, and with a howl he pulled it back and put out the flames. Tracey stared at Nick then glanced at Vachon who seemed slightly amused at Nick's nerve. Nick was slowly losing his temper with the situation which, as a Detective, wasn't a good thing. _  
'Why did you do all this?'   
'I wanted to make sure I had your full attention.'  
_Vachon made his way over the pews, bypassing the cross, and sat on the front pew next to Nick. _  
'You have it now. So what's next? You're going to read us our death sentence?'   
'I'm going to offer you a choice. There are normally just the two. Either, one of you bring her over, or I kill her and you along with her.'  
_There was a short pause as Lillian left the point to sink in.   
_'I'm willing to offer you a third alternative. If you can give me good reason why this Mortal should stay so, then I'll spare her life and yours. If not, none of you will survive the next sunrise.'  
_Vachon glanced up at Lillian but her naturally pink eyes unnerved him for some reason, so he kept the glances short. _  
'You call that a choice?'   
'It's more than some get.'  
_Lillian looked at Nick and smiled.   
_'I regret to inform you that the young creature that you were harbouring is a bit on the dead side. The little mouth of hers seemed to run away with her. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about your little Mortal friend, Natalie?'  
Nick looked straight into Lillian's eyes, which seemed to make her smile more.   
'Don't worry, we won't bother her. She found the cure for the fever, we are indebted to her.'  
_Nick sighed inwardly, glad that at least one of his friends was out of danger.   
_'I just wanted to see how much you cared for her. Quite a lot by the looks of things.'   
'Does that matter?'   
'No. I was just making conversation.'   
'Well I'm not in the mood for conversation.'   
'And I'm getting bored wasting time.'  
_Vachon slammed his hand on the pew, splintering the wood.   
_'Tut, tut, temper tantrums will get you nowhere Vachon. Sunrise is in ten minutes. I'm waiting.'   
'What do you expect us to say?'   
'The truth. And I'd like something more than 'because she's my friend', I get that all the time. It's bland, boring and not very original.'  
_Vachon looked at Tracey who had stopped struggling and was just watching him and Nick, waiting for one of them to speak. _  
'Javier? Don't you have anything to say in her defense?'   
'I love her.'   
'I sense uncertainty in your voice.'   
'But it's true. I care about her more than anyone, I swear. If you don't believe me I'll walk into the sunrise myself.'  
_Vachon surprised himself along with everyone else with that statement, but knew he would be willing to carry it out, though probably only for a short time just to prove the point. _  
'Somehow I actually believe you. What about you Nicholas? What reason could you give? You can't possibly have such feelings for her too?'   
'No. But all I can say is that she's a good friend, and good partner. And if you don't believe me I'll walk alongside Vachon.'  
_A thought hit Nick and he carefully felt his pocket for the letter opener he'd been chewing on. He felt it flat against his side and moved it so it was easier to take hold of. At the same time he could see a figure in the knave of the church approaching from the opposite direction, slowly coming up behind Lillian. As the figure passed a band of light he could see the battered, but alive face of Sian. Her features were twisted into a semblance of rage, which was enhanced more by her gold eyes. Lillian was too embroiled in her game to have sensed her approach. _  
'You both have an interesting argument, and I must come to a decision.'  
_Lillian stepped behind Tracey and cut the ropes that bound her, all the while keeping her gaze on Nicholas and Vachon. _  
'You're free to go.'  
_Tracey stepped forward towards the gate and Lillian grabbed her arm.   
_'But only after your friends stick to their word. You said you'll walk into the sun for her, and that's just what they'll do.'   
'Lillian, just let her go.'   
'And lose face? What would the others say if I let her go because I was being soft and sentimental? She stays with me.'  
_Lillian span Tracey around and grabbed her by both arms.   
_'Eternally.'  
_Tracey got her meaning and started struggling, forcing Lillian to turn her back on Nick and Vachon. As if on cue Sian leapt out of the shadows and, with a powerful shove, knocked Lillian towards the gate. At the same time Nick took out the letter opener and threw it. It struck Lillian hard in the chest, though not hard enough to pierce her heart. She let go of Tracey who made a run for the gate, but managed to catch her ankle as she fell, causing Tracey to trip. Because they were on the wrong side of the gate, neither Nick or Vachon were able to stop her from falling. Her momentum took her through the gate, and her head struck a wooden balustrade as she did so. Nick caught her before her head could strike the floor. _  
'Nice catch.'   
'Thanks. She's unconscious. You take her home, I'll clear up here.'   
'Sure, whatever you say.'   
'Watch it, she's a bit wet.'  
_Vachon lifted her up into his arms and, with a quick glance at Sian, took off. Nick looked back at where Lillian was, spread-eagled on the altar steps with Sian standing over her. Sian looked up at Nick and he knew what she was going to do. She knelt down beside Lillian. _  
'Lillian, you should have killed me when you had the chance.'  
_Sian raised her hand and hit the piece of wood, piercing Lillian's heart. With a small cry of triumph Sian stood up and walked towards Nick, taking care not to get any of the water on her sleeve. Once through the gate she all but fell in his arms. _  
'It's ok now.'   
'Is it?'   
'Come on, I'll take you home.'   
'Happy Halloween (!)'  
_Sian let Nick guide her out of the church.  
_  
_Next evening Nick and Tracey sat in the precinct writing up separate reports. Tracey looked up at Nick who instinctively did the same thing. Tracey had a flash of Nick with gold eyes, though she wasn't sure where that came from. _  
'What?'   
'Nothing. Nick, what did happen last night?'   
'What do you mean?'   
'I remember getting car jacked, then something about a fight in a church, the rest is a blank. And I woke up with this.'  
_ She lightly touched the bruise on her head, which seemed to have done to her memory what neither he or Vachon could. _  
'Well...'  
_Nick looked up as Sian walked through the bullpen looking a little less battered than she had the night before, though a good make-up stick probably helped. She walked over to Nick and he stood up to greet her. _  
'How are you Sian?'   
'Better thanks. I'm a little sore around the edges, but I'll pass. How are you Miss Vetter, you took a bit of a knock if I remember.'   
'You were there?'   
'Of course, don't you remember? Your assailant tried to push you down the stairs. I took the brunt of the fall, being behind you, but you did take a hell of a knock. You should learn to duck.'  
_Sian looked at Nick who breathed a sigh of relief at her improvisation.   
_'I think I remember now, thanks.'  
_Nick was slightly surprised at Tracey's re-written memory but he let the thought drop lest his face gave him away. _  
'I just came up here to say hi and bye.'   
'Where are you going?'   
'Well this may come as a surprise but I decided to do something with my life and re-applied for a job on patrol. I start on probation at Fort Merion, the 32nd precinct, next week.'   
'Probation?'   
'Well they need to know whether I can keep my emotions under control enough for me to be able to do my work. And the reference I got from a Detective no less helped a lot, thank you Nick.'   
'It was the least I could do. You deserve a second chance.'   
'Thank you. And you never know, in a few years I could be here doing your job almost as well as you.'   
'Better.'   
'In my dreams. Well, I should go, I have a lot of revising to do, I have to re-sit the entry exam tomorrow.'   
'Good luck.'   
'I'm going to need it.'  
'Sian.'   
_Sian turned to Tracey who stood up and held out a hand, which she shook.   
_'I feel I should apologise for how I treated you, you did save my life, sort of.'   
'Forget it. Just learn how to fall and you might just get up with all faculties intact.'   
'I'll take that into consideration. And if you need any help with anything don't hesitate to call on us.'   
'If I have any problems I swear, you'll be the first to know.'  
_She smiled and turned away, walking out of the bullpen. When Tracey wasn't looking Sian signalled to Nick and made the sign of the cross on her chest, and put her hands together is if in prayer before walking out of view; a comment on sainthood. Nick just smiled and turned back to his paperwork._  
  
** THE END **


End file.
